Tomas Cristiano/Arcade
Battle Rhythm Prologue (Tomas is seen surfing in a beach of Rio de Janeiro.) Tomas Cristiano, The Incredible Dancer. Born from a poor town in his hometown of Brazil, his life is dedicated to dance in carnivals so he can sustain himself. (Later we see Tomas essaying a dance correography with five female dancers.) He wanted to do a big carnival worldwide, however, due to his budget not meeting the requisites, it's impossible to do. (One of the dancers sends the 13th International Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament to Tomas.) But not everything is lost for Tomas, as he will compete in the 13th International Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament for the prize money needed for his carnival. Stage 4 Interlude - VS. Iván Díaz Pre-Fight Cutscene (Scene takes place in Puerto Cabello. Tomas is walking during the area, that is until he notices Iván Díaz, who's following suit.) * Tomas: "Excuse me?" (Iván turns around and sees Tomas.) * Iván: "Searching for an opponent?" (Tomas reads the bracket card.) * Tomas: "Yes... I'm finding a guy named Iván Díaz." * Iván: "That's me!" * Tomas: "I never knew you're that guy!" * Iván: "You guessed it right!" * Tomas: "By the way, name's Tomas Cristiano." * Iván: "Nice to meet you." (Both Tomas and Iván shake their hands, but Tomas got shocked with an X-Ray effect because he got pranked by Iván.) * Tomas: "What's this?" * Iván: "Also forgot that I'm a prankster, but I'm not of those harmful ones." (Tomas chuckles for Iván's prankster abilities.) * Tomas: "That's funny and all... By the way, how about a fight since we're competing in the tournament?" * Iván: "Okay! Let's do it!" (Both fighters are now in their fighting stances.) After-Match Cutscene (Iván gets up.) * Iván: "Not bad for a man like you." * Tomas: "Boy, I'm not an ordinary man, I'm a carnival dancer." * Iván: "As for me, I'm a high school vigilante." * Tomas: "Vigilante? You mean... bully hunter?" * Iván: "Exactly. My country is infested by bullies and criminals, and that's why I competed in the tournament." * Tomas: "And that's how I feel bad for you." * Iván: "What's your reason for compete in the tournament?" * Tomas: "I need the prize money because I'm organizing a big carnival... and trust me, it will be awesome." * Iván: "Good to know!" (Both Tomas and Iván shake their hands again, but this time out of sincerity.) * Tomas: "Take care well, Iván. Protect the streets from harm." * Iván: "No problem... See ya, Tomas!" (Tomas leave the scene walking and Iván follows suit later.) Tournament Finals - VS. Reggie Weimann Pre-Fight Cutscene (Scene takes place in the 13th Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament Arena, which resembles an eSports stadium. The stage has a total attendance of 100,000,000 people and comes with a big screen on the entrance area. The ring is huge and circular, its floor is made of wood and has hard plastic borders.) * Referee: "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 13th Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament Finals! We're presenting ourselves a tropical showdown! Introducing first... Incredible Dancer, Tomas Cristiano! And his oponent, from the other side of the american continent .. The Jamaican Storm, Reggie Weimann!" (The crowd gets excited when both fighters enter the battlefield.) * Reggie: "Nice to see you again, Tomas." * Tomas: "I'm glad to say the same, pal." * Reggie: "You almost won the tournament..." * Tomas: "I'm going to get the prize money so I can make my new carnival a reality." (Both shake their hands. After that, Reggie goes to his Reggaepoeira stance and challenges Tomas.) * Reggie: "However, I got a serious environment issue. Does that affect you?" * Tomas: "Not exactly... however, let's make the Finals interesting!" (Tomas accepts his challenge and goes to his Jiu-Jitsamba stance.) After-Match Cutscene (After defeating Reggie, Tomas is declared the winner.) * Referee: "The winner is... Tomas Cristiano!" * Tomas: "I'm sorry for focusing on my carnival." * Reggie: "Don't worry, my fight for the environment continues beyond the tournament." (Reggie gets up and pumpfists Tomas. However, the lights suddenly turn off except for the one where both fighters stand.) * Tomas: "What's that? A sudden blackout out of nowhere?" * Reggie: "If you want to answer your question, ask this guy." (A mysterious messenger of white hair from the Argonian dimension in black suit appears in front of them.) * Messenger: "Congratulations for your victory, Tomas Cristiano." * Tomas: "One question, where's the prize money I need for my carnival?" * Messenger: "Someone has watched your fights in the tournament. He's waiting for you in his basement. Come with me." * Reggie: "Does he has what you need? I have a feeling that you will got scammed." * Tomas: "I need to check the veracity of this issue." * Reggie: "Okay, you can go!" (Tomas decides to leave the arena and follows the messenger.) Sub-Boss Cutscene (Scene takes place outside of an abandoned building in Bayamon, Puerto Rico. The helicopter lands the destination as Tomas gets out of it.) * Tomas: "This is the place where I should met him?" * Messenger: "First of all, you must defeat his most trusted henchman, Don Z." * Tomas: "Hmm... this guy looks suspicious." * Messenger: "If you win, there's a secret passage inside the building that will direct to his location." * Tomas: "If anything, I will try!" * Messenger: "Good luck, Tomas Cristiano. You will need it." (The helicopter leaves the scene. Don Z shows up in front of Tomas.) * Don Z: "Greetings, Mr. Cristiano." * Tomas: "Are you Don Z?" * Don Z: "Yes, and for what I see, you're a carnival dancer." * Tomas: "I dedicated my life to bring hapiness to the streets of Brazil with my Samba." * Don Z: "These models you always accompany would fit better for a Reggaeton music video." * Tomas: "Don't dare to use them as mere objects!" (Both fighters are now in their fighting stances.) * Don Z: "And don't dare to insult me, because you are going down!" * Tomas: "Fine by me, because this is the moment to fight now!" Final Boss Cutscene (Don Z starts to recover his consciousness.) * Tomas: "Glad I hadn't injure you seriously." * Don Z: "No worries... I finally know your fighting spirit." * Tomas: "I have my own limits." * Don Z: "We're not that different after all... in fact, I'm sorry for the commentary I mentioned earlier." * Tomas: "No problem." * Don Z: "And since when you came here, Tomas?" * Tomas: "The messenger talked about the sponsor of the tournament. Do you have his exact direction?" * Don Z: "There's a secret passage inside the abandoned building. Here, you will encounter him." * Tomas: "That's the information I need, and wish me good luck in the future." (Tomas does a reverence alongside with Don Z and then goes to the abandoned building. Now inside, he pushes a bookshelf which hides a door to the other side and opens it leading to an underground secret passage, sees a spiral ladder and goes downwards. As Tomas goes forward to the tunnel, he stops after entering a villainous lair, which is a laboratory filled with gloomy things and decoratives, where a shadow figure is sitting behind.) * ????: "Oh boy, here comes the good-looking dancer from Brazil." * Tomas: "You're the sponsor of this tournament, right?" (The shadow figure is eventually revealed as Doctor Giga as he starts to turn around.) * Doctor Giga: "The sponsor you're referring has a name: Doctor Giga, future master of this pathetic world." * Tomas: "Pathetic? Earth is a beautiful place for me, and I like its beauty." * Doctor Giga: "This is coming from a guy living in a poor town like you." * Tomas: "The reason I came here is for the money I need for my carnival." * Doctor Giga: "However, you came too late, pretty boy." * Tomas: "What do you mean?" * Doctor Giga: "You got deceived! There's no prize money because the tournament you just won is not but a frontline for my Interdimensional Conquest!" (Tomas lays down after realizing the lie he's involved.) * Tomas: "No... all this time, I competed in a lie." * Doctor Giga: "Accept the reality, Earth will join the cesspool of the many worlds I conquered earlier on because I fucking hate music... and this includes Samba!" (Tomas gets up disgusted for Doctor Giga's actions.) * Tomas: "What? Are you really going to conquer Earth like that?" * Doctor Giga: "This is not the correct way to question me!" * Tomas: "Hypocrite... even though Earth has its flaws, is also my home. Better not touch it for your nefarious purposes!" (Doctor Giga starts to get up, walks towards Tomas and prepares his fighting stance.) * Doctor Giga: "You know what, forget your purpose of competing... because I will eradicate your pretty face right now!" After beating Doctor Giga in his normal mode (Doctor Giga gets up from the ground.) * Doctor Giga: "Don't claim victory yet!" (Doctor Giga grabs an injectable with a purple-colored plasma serum, he uses it in his right arm.) * Doctor Giga: "Behold... my next step of the Argonian evolution!" (Doctor Giga transforms himself into an horrific energy being as he laughs, and you should fight against him in only one round.) Ending Cutscene (Doctor Giga is defeated and returns to his normal state. He's trying to get up, but fails.) * Tomas: "Stand down! You don't know the meaning of world peace, mad dictator." * Doctor Giga: "Good... but this doesn't mean you're safe from this!" (Giga grabs an explosive switch and presses it. An alarm sound is heard many times.) * Female Electronic Voice: *AUTODESTRUCTION SEQUENCE ACTIVATED* * Tomas: "You coward!" * Doctor Giga: "What you call this cowardice, I'm calling ingenuity." (Then Tomas looks upwards and notices that the components are starting to break upside where Doctor Giga is located, of which the latter is getting scared.) * Tomas: "You should thank me for the fight instead of doing this dishonorable tactic." * Doctor Giga: "Are you calling me dishonored?" * Tomas: "Yes, because cheaters have no place in this world like you, and I'm not going to lose my time because I'm going back home." (Tomas does a fist and hand salute in front of Doctor Giga and leaves the place as it's starting to explode.) * Doctor Giga: "Mark my words, Tomas Cristiano! Your career will be finished!" (The building is starting to collapse from the explosion. Damaged components of the stage are falling on Doctor Giga, effectively killing him off-screen. After this, the screen fades black for a while.) * Tomas (v/o): "Ladies and gentlemen... this is the moment everyone's waiting! Let's make this night a moment to remember! And without further ado... Let the Carnival of Combat Begin!" (Then we cut to a big carnival float in the big streets of Brazil with the lights on as we focuses on Tomas Cristiano starting to dance Samba with his models.) * Tomas: "All right... the party has just begun!" (Carlos and Joaquin does their kicks in the sky, resembling the famous scene of both Kenshiro and Shin in Hokuto No Ken. Later, Tomas adresses the audience.) * Tomas: "I'm thanking the wonderful people for supporting me during the entire tournament, even through it had nothing in the end. The reason I'm doing this celebration is because of the generous donations of my people. I wouldn't made this possible had if not for you all!" (They cheer for Tomas' speech. We cut to Reggie doing his spinning helicopter kick.) * Reggie: "This is definitively fun!" (Then we cut to the following segments of the carnival float, like Murdock doing some Muah Thai moves, Garrett flexing his muscles, Jacob summoning sand to create a beach, Kastor putting a beach chair which Don Z sits drinking capirinha, Damian taking a selfie with one of the models, Fong dancing with some Disco steps followed by Iván and Takeru sparring together. Later, we show Rina and Adriana wearing skimpy carnival suits, much to their own dismay and complaining about said costume.) * Adriana: "This is ridiculous!" * Rina: "I'm not a Gravure Idol again like I would wear that?" (Shantel, also dressed in the carnival suit, shows up and talks with Rina and Adriana.) * Shantel: "Not to interrupt ya' gurls, but yo' teacher is enjoying the party." (Both Rina and Adriana got shocked to see Natalie dancing happily.) * Adriana: "¿Profesora?" * Rina: "Eeh!? Natalie-sensei is dancing?" (We cut back to Tomas and his dancers doing some Samba steps and then they finish it with a JoJo styled pose.) * Tomas: "Aww yeah!" (Just as the carnival finishes, fireworks starts to show in the sky. Later, one of the dancers is revealed to be Iara, Tomas' own girlfriend. She's described as a light brown skinned woman of black curly hair. She comes to hug him.) * Iara (voiced by Kari Wahlgren): "You did it, my love! They really like your performance!" * Tomas: "Thanks... I did it for you, my lovely Iara!" * Iara: "That's my Tomas!" (Carlos, Joaquín, Rina, Adriana, Iván, Takeru, Murdock, Shantel, Jacob, Natalie, Damian, Garrett, Reggie, Fong, Kastor and even Don Z claps at Tomas' performance. We cut back to Tomas and Iara kissing each other in a freeze frame that lasts for ten seconds and the screen turns to sepia color followed by the word "FIN" written in manuscript. After that, the screen fades black.) Category:Subpages